darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Talathiel Ashfoot
Talathiel is an ex captain of the Sentinels, she is one of the oldest members of the Shari'Adune and has taken part in most of the wars. She now serves as a scout for the Shari'Adune. Appearance This elf is donned in ancient looking traditional Kaldorei armor, though it doesn't cover her whole body, mainly the shoulders, wrists, feet and chest area. It is weathered with many, what appear to be scratch and claw marks but still in good condition. She is noticeably tall, with long silvery hair. There are elven twin blades sheathed against her back along with an unusually short ashwood bow. There are also white fur drapes covering her back and a necklace beaded with fangs also adorning the elf, the fur resembling that of a wintersaber. Upon close inspection, there is a large visible recent looking scar running over her right shoulder. Background Nightfall comes and the Silithid are just waiting us out for the moment. Talathiel dashes about the front lines of the fortification, stomping out the campfires and torchlights, cursing her fellow warrior kin for their foolish mistake. The constant whistle of the wind fills the night, but little would it make to listen as those Silithid can move as silently as they can when they want to. '' ''"Hold!" Valstann bellows. '' ''Talathiel freezes in horror at the sight falling in from above. The waves of limbed insects rise over the dunes into view as the lesser creatures descend from the sky into the village. The sounds of buzzing and screaming becomes overwhelming. Talathiel takes one last look before darting back to her Sentinels as the larger commanding insects come streaming over the plain, blossoms of Elune-blessed fire light up their snarling faces in brief glimpses of nightmare. Valstann is nowhere to be seen. Talathiel's history is a long one, she has witnessed many things and fought in each of the wars. For many speculated reasons, Talathiel was exhiled from her homelands for disobeying orders during the War of the Shifting sands, resulting in missing half of her newborn daughters upbringing. For this she has been branded the title coward, and a disgrace to her race. Though others look upon her and treat her with a manner of gentle disregard, still respecting the decision she made to save her Sentinel sisters. During her time of exhile, Talathiel spent most of her time living amongst the Wintersabers of Kalimdor, one of the most feral of the saber populations. It took years for her to earn their trust. Talathiel later returned during the battle for Mount Hyjal where she was injured by an Orc supposedly on the same side. She became seriously wounded by the axe cleaving her shoulder and left to recover, barely eluding death once again. Since the war settled and Teldrassil was errected, Talathiel has returned to her homelands to live out the rest of her days alongside her daughter Tirithiel within the Shari'Adune. Personality Talathiel's tone of voice is rather cold and unforgiving and she moves with a manner of discipline and grace, though on the battlefield she fights as swiftly and dangerously as a feral cat. She tends to distrust all other races, including her own. The only known point of affection she shows is toward her daughter. See also The Shari'Adune Category:Characters